Perfect in my eyes
by Krutidojan
Summary: Blaine finds out that Kurt has never gone skiing, so he decides to take him. Cute, fluffy and adorable Klaine.


**Hi guys! This is a fluffy little story about Kurt and Blaine. I wrote it during my vacation in the Swedish mountains. I just got home and decided to post it. This could possibly be a longer story so you need to tell me if you want a sequel. This basically contains fluffy, teasing, childish Klaine and also thrown in a small surprise in the end ;) Once again, big thanks to my beta, Jake. You're the best! :D Enjoy!**

Ever since Kurt and Blaine graduated from high school, they travelled together every year. They took turns to pick the destination. Kurt usually picked a city of fashion, like Milan or Paris or something similar. Blaine mostly chose somewhere warm with a bit of an adventure feeling, like Africa or South America. This particular year, it was Blaine's turn to pick and his choice became very easy when he happened to overhear a phone call between Kurt and his dad.

"_They moved where? To Sweden? Isn't it very cold there? I mean, I always knew Richard and Sophie love snow, so it might be good for them, but still… What's the capitol called again…? Oh, Stockholm, right! Do they live close to Stockholm? They don't? Oh, but where do they live then? The MOUNTAINS! They have a small house in the Swedish mountains? Ohmygod. They must be freezing. And no city to go shopping? How come I didn't know this? Okay, yeah, I know dad. I should keep better contact with them. I'll call them tomorrow to make sure they don't break any legs or anything while skiing. Seriously, that seems so hard! I gotta go now, dad. Have to start dinner. Bye, love you too."_

This was the moment Blaine understood that Kurt had never been skiing in his whole life. He was 26 years old and had _never _gone skiing. He suddenly knew exactly where he was taking Kurt for this year's vacation.

The next day, Kurt called his cousins and talked for hours. When he was done, he went out to buy some food and that's when Blaine could act out his plan. He dialed the same number Kurt had just called.

"Hello Mr. Philips. My name is Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's boyfriend. I'm just wondering if there is any chance we could borrow your house sometime…"

A few months later, late February, they were sitting on an airplane. Kurt couldn't believe it when he had realized where they were headed. Blaine had insisted on packing both their bags the night before and Kurt had agreed. He had been too exhausted from a hard day at work and fallen asleep almost immediately. Blaine had admired his boyfriend sleeping for a moment, but then gone to pack down all the warm clothes he could possibly find. They had woken up at 5am the next morning to be able to make it to the flight. It wasn't until they were sitting on the plane that Kurt realized where they were headed.

"Blaaaaiiinee," Kurt whined. "I don't even understand what we're going to do in Sweden of all places." Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, babe, I'm under the impression that you never learned how to ski." Kurt looked up at him from where he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. His eyes were big and terrified.

"But, _I can't ski_, Blaine." Blaine chuckled.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna teach you." Kurt panicked slightly and looked away.

"I'm going to die. I'm gonna break all my legs and-"

"Hey, look at me." Kurt slowly turned his gaze up to Blaine again. Blaine held Kurt's hand tight in his. "I'll keep you safe. I'll never let any harm come to you. Do you trust me?"  
>"I… Yes. Yes, I trust you." Blaine smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips.<p>

"Good."

They spent the rest of the flight sleeping, watching movies and talking quietly. They arrived in Stockholm and immediately got on a bus that would take them further up north. The bus ride took another 8 hours. When they finally arrived they barely had enough energy to change clothes before they fell asleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said Blaine and kissed Kurt's shoulder. Kurt groaned.

"Don't wanna wake up," he mumbled. Blaine laughed quietly, pulled the taller boy closer to him and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Kurt just hummed sleepily and turned around so that he was facing Blaine. Blaine pressed a small kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose, which made him open his eyes.

"Good morning, you," said Blaine with a smile.

"Morning," said Kurt and kissed his boyfriend's chest through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"You ready for this?" asked Blaine, sounding excited.

"I don't think I'll ever be…" said Kurt and pouted. Blaine laughed and kissed his lips.

"I'll protect you. Come on, let's get up!"

2 hours later, they were done with everything and Kurt was standing, looking up at the mountain. He was fully dressed with thick pants and a jacket, helmet, gloves, goggles and skis on his feet. He was terrified and Blaine could tell.

"You have nothing to worry about, babe. Do you want to watch me go once first?" he asked. Kurt swallowed visibly.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and kissed the side of his helmet. It took him five minutes to get to the top and then he was skiing down. It looked amazing. Blaine was doing beautiful turns and it looked like his body was going on autopilot. He made a hard break in front of Kurt that made snow fly everywhere.

"I'm really going to die, Blaine."

Half an hour later, Kurt was on the top for the first time. He had fallen off the lift several times, but he was stubborn and wasn't going to give up that easily. He started going down, picked up too much speed and fell immediately. Blaine was there in a second and helped him back on his feet.

After a few hours, Kurt had managed to go up and down a few times, but he had lost count on how many times he had fallen. Blaine was being patient and helped him up every time. Kurt found himself actually enjoying it after a while. He felt… free. There was no better word for it. He looked at the view of the mountains around him and he felt like he could do anything. Like he was flying. Of course, that feeling was ruined every time he fell, but it didn't matter. He had a whole week to practice.

The lifts closed at 4pm. Blaine was very proud of Kurt for making so much progress on the first day and he was smiling like an idiot during the whole car ride back to the small house. Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling because seeing Blaine happy made him crazily happy too. They came back to the house and Blaine was still ridiculously happy. He walked ahead of Kurt towards the house. When he was halfway to the door, Kurt couldn't resist it. He took up some snow, shaped it to a ball and threw it at Blaine's back. Blaine stopped on the spot and turned around, his eyes dark, but something very childish shining in them and a small grin on his lips.

"Kurt Hummel, you are going to regret that," he said in a playful tone. Kurt just giggled and ran. It was hard to run in the snow, especially with his boyfriend constantly throwing snowballs at his back. He kept laughing and ran faster. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms caught him from behind and Blaine fell on top of Kurt down in the snow. They were both laughing hard and gasping for air after the run. Blaine turned Kurt around so he was lying with his face up and straddled his waist.

"Ha! I got you!" said Blaine with a victorious smile. Kurt, who wasn't going to give Blaine victory, took some snow from his side and pressed it up in Blaine's face. Blaine wasn't ready for the sudden attack and Kurt took it as an opportunity to push him backwards in the snow and straddle him so that the positions were reversed. Blaine removed the snow from his eyes so he could see again, but Kurt pinned down his hands next to him.

"I won," said Kurt with a grin.

"Hey, that's cheating! I won first!"

"Mhm, but I still won." Blaine pouted, but gave in.

"Do you want a victory kiss…?"

"That would be nice," Kurt agreed and let go of Blaine's hands to cup his face. But Blaine was faster and pulled Kurt down to lie on top of him, their faces inches apart. Kurt giggled.

"Hi."

"Hi there," said Blaine as Kurt leaned down to kiss him. There was something incredibly romantic about it, lying there in the snow and kissing. It was pitch dark around them. They knew for sure that they were alone. They knew that no one would come there and make a harsh comment or something like that. They were safe. Safe with each other. Blaine's lips felt soft and a bit cold against Kurt's, but they soon got warmer as the kiss continued. After a while, Blaine's lips were pretty much the only thing that was warm. The snow was cold around him, but he found warmth in Blaine's touch. Minutes passed by and neither of them wanted to be the one to pull back. But Blaine had to, he needed air. He rested one hand on Kurt's neck and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"You're amazing," whispered Blaine softly.

"You're perfect."

"Am not."

"You are. Perfect in my eyes." Kurt gave Blaine one more lingering kiss and then got back to his feet. "Come on, let's get inside. I'm freezing."

They cooked dinner together. Kurt laughed at all the adorable mistakes his boyfriend was making in the kitchen (Blaine wasn't the best chef) and Blaine pouted every time. Kurt always gave him a small kiss and apologized. Blaine wasn't sad for real. No, actually, he was happier than he had ever been. They finished dinner and washed the dishes. Kurt went to get a shower because he said he felt gross. Blaine argued, but then realized that he needed a shower, too. They took turns and changed clothes. Blaine was wearing sweatpants and a black, fitted t-shirt. Kurt was also wearing sweatpants and a big sweater with the Dalton crest on that Blaine had given him before his first year at NYADA. They had been apart for a whole year and that sweater had been his lifeline. He still wore it sometimes, just to be able to smell that special smell that could only be described as _Blaine_. And sometimes he wore it when Blaine was with him, too. Just because he knew it made Blaine smile. Kurt gave it back to Blaine sometimes so he could wear it for a day or two, just so it wouldn't lose the smell of his boyfriend. Blaine found it adorable that Kurt still held on to that sweater and his heart jumped a little every time he saw Kurt in it. Blaine lit a fire in the fireplace and Kurt curled himself up in the couch next to it.

"Come here!"

"I'm coming. I just want to make us some hot chocolate," answered Blaine.

"Mm, that sounds amazing," Kurt approved. "But really, hurry. I want to cuddle you."

"You're such a cuddle monster," chuckled Blaine, stopping halfway to the kitchen. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that should be coming from you." Blaine opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"No comment," he said and disappeared into the kitchen. Kurt laughed quietly.

It took Blaine ten minutes, which was much longer than Kurt wanted it to be, but it was worth it. Blaine's hot chocolate was amazing and Kurt felt warm in every way now. Blaine took both of their cups back to the kitchen and then curled up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist. He rested his lips on Kurt's shoulder and he felt the taller boy relaxing in his arms. They watched the fire for a while, just listening to each other's heartbeat and enjoying the moment.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Mm…" said Kurt while Blaine's lips were slowly kissing their way up. He reached Kurt's ear and stopped there. He took a deep breath and then whispered.

"Will you marry me?" He swore he could feel Kurt's heart stop for a moment.

"Really?" he whispered, like it was completely unbelievable. Blaine smiled and kissed his neck.

"Really," said Blaine and placed a silver ring in the palm of Kurt's hand. He was still sitting behind Kurt, so he couldn't see the smile that was growing on Kurt's lips. Kurt watched the ring for a moment. It was very simple, just a plain silver ring. But Kurt noticed something. In the beautiful, shining silver, something was engraved. "_Kurt, I promise to love you until the day I die." _It was so simple, but _oh _so beautiful. Kurt suddenly realized he hadn't answered yet. He took a shaky breath, just to get his emotions under control.

"Yes. Yes, Blaine. Yes, I will marry you." He was starting to tear up. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long and now, when it had finally arrived, it felt so unreal. Unreal, but so, _so_ very right. Blaine picked up the ring from Kurt's palm and slid it onto his finger. They both admired it for a moment. Blaine was playing with Kurt's hand and then entwined their fingers. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms with tears in his eyes. He hugged him close and finally let the tears come, crying on Blaine's shoulder while keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. They pulled back after a few minutes, when Kurt's sobbing had calmed down.

"Don't cry, baby," said Blaine and stroked away a few tears on his cheek. Kurt just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm so happy when I'm with you and just knowing this." He put the hand with the ring on Blaine's chest. "Knowing that I will have you forever…. I'm sorry. I guess it's just too much for my emotions to take," he chuckled softly. Blaine smiled.

"You're everything I want, Kurt. I don't care if you cry from happiness, especially when I'm the one who made you that happy. And just know that I feel the _exact _same way. I'm so happy with you," he said and felt his own eyes starting to water.

"I love you," said Kurt and his heart almost ached with love.

"I love you too." Then Blaine leaned in for their first kiss as fiancés.

"Kurt?" whispered Blaine, spooning Kurt from behind in the bed. Their naked legs were tangled together and their interlaced fingers were resting on Kurt's chest.

"Mm…" mumbled Kurt.

"Jag älskar dig."

"What…?" said Kurt, very confused and Blaine grinned against his shoulder.

"Jag älskar dig," Blaine repeated.

"I heard you, but what does it mean?" Blaine smiled and kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"I love you."

"In Swedish?" said Kurt, a little impressed.

"Mm." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's hand softly.

"Well, in that case, jag älskar dig, too."

**I hope you liked it! And yes, I am Swedish. I've wanted to write Klaine in Sweden for such a long time and well, there you go :D And I also love writing Klaine proposals… Well, tell me if you want a sequel and please review. I think that's all for now. Jag älskar all of you :)**


End file.
